


You don't need poltergeists for sidekicks

by Anonymous



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, First Meetings, Glatt Centric, Glatt has a (budding) cruuuuuush, I didn't mean for this to turn romantic and yet here we are, M/M, Oh yeah and they're both dead, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Which is it king??????, disassociation as a coping mechanism, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I will be kind and I'll be sweetIf you stop staring straight through meor: Glatt makes a friend.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103
Collections: Anonymous





	You don't need poltergeists for sidekicks

Schlatt meant it when he said he didn’t want to come back.

Not that Glatt would remember why.

The living world held a lot. His mistakes, his failures and shortcomings. His country, long fallen, its skeleton reduced to a crater. A man he’d loved, one who couldn’t think of a single good thing to say at his funeral. A child, his child, who never knew his father. Who would never know his father.

But perhaps that was all for the better.

Glatt didn’t like to think about it too much. The memories of a life not his own made his vision blur and his chest tighten.

He stood at the edge of the crater, staring down into the pit below. A flag laid limp at the bottom, one he recognized but couldn’t place. He had a lot of that lately: the reaching for memories he could never quite grasp.

The ghost brushed his hair from his face and sighed, turning away from the pit and walking. He didn’t have anywhere to go and he didn’t plan to go anywhere. He just knew he needed to be away. Away from what Schlatt had left behind, away from the people who’d made him feel so small.

He passed homes on the outskirts of the crater, some long abandoned. What remained of his country was a ghost town. Glatt laughed at that, phasing through a wall and looking around the home he’d entered. If someone had ever lived there, the home certainly didn’t show that. Glatt touched the walls, letting his fingers trail along the wood. 

It was something he remembered, the feel of wood. Not this kind though, he remembered polished wood. The desk he’d sat at when working. He had hit that desk a good few times, it’s no wonder it hadn’t broken. He remembered raised voices, broken glass, someone crying--

Stop.

His vision blurred.

Rewind.

His chest tightened.

Play.

Schlatt had a wooden desk. 

Glatt held his head in his hands, taking deep shuddering breaths. Some things were best to keep memories of Schlatt. Things best to forget. 

Thunder rolled above him and rain began to pound on the windows. Glatt’s hands moved down, clutching his biceps as his breathing evened out. His vision cleared, and he realized he wasn’t alone.

A man stood in the doorway, he must’ve just come in to get out of the rain. Glatt stared at him, well, more specifically he stared at his sweater. Bright yellow. It was a color Glatt had assigned quite a bit of meaning to, a color that helped him remember the good in the world when he’d thought everything had gone to shit. 

When he looked up to the man’s eyes, they met his. The man’s expression was soft, kind. It was everything he’d wanted to see since he came to consciousness. 

It was everything he didn’t deserve.

And yet.

The man stepped forward, closing the door behind him as he did. “I’m sorry, I thought no one lived here.”

“Oh, uh, no one does. I’m just...” Glatt gestured, “Passin’ through.”

The man smiled and nodded. “Trying to keep from the rain?”

Glatt nodded. Though it wasn’t his original intention, he couldn’t be in the rain anyway. He was pretty much stuck here until the rain stopped.

The stranger walked further into the room, sitting cross-legged on the floor, his hands behind him, propping him up. “I guess we’re stuck here together then!”

Glatt nodded again, shifting from foot to foot.

“Come to think of it, I don’t think we’ve met before!” The man in yellow spoke again. It was almost as if he was afraid of silence, given how much he spoke. Not that Glatt wasn’t, but it was strange to see that avoidance be handled this way.

The man pushed himself up, floating to his feet. Floating. Huh. Maybe Glatt should’ve noticed it before, but the man’s skin was nearly gray. His eyes were pale. He looked almost lifeless. Prime, was this what he looked like? He brought his sweater sleeve to his mouth, chewing nervously. It was only after a moment that he noticed the other ghost was holding his hand out to shake. 

“You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you?” The man giggled, and Glatt flushed with embarrassment. He shook his head, sleeve still held between his teeth. The taller of the two giggled some more, bringing his outstretched hand to cover his mouth. “I’m so sorry for laughing, you just really do look like a goat right now!”

Glatt couldn’t be a brighter red. “Hey! I’m not a fuckin’ goat! I’m a ram!” The sleeve returned to his mouth the second he finished his interjection and he chewed it while he squinted up at the giggling ghost.

It was strange, how natural it felt to bicker like this, not feeling any venom toward the other man and not getting any in return. Glatt wondered if they’d known each other in another life. When he looked at the man, he could tell he was thinking the same thing. He tucked the thought away for later.

“Sorry, sorry,” The brunette calmed his giggles, placing his hand out once again for the other man to shake, “My name’s Ghostbur. It’s nice to see another dead person around here.”

Glatt looked him up and down. There wasn’t a hostile bone in Ghostbur’s body, a soft smile on his face and kindness filling his eyes. He was everything Glatt had hoped for, tied off with a yellow bow. 

But he didn’t deserve it.

But it was being offered to him.

Glatt’s eyes flicked between Ghostbur’s hand and face a few times before he reached out, giving it a firm shake. “I’m Glatt.” He mumbled. The introduction alone was enough to light Ghostbur up, his smile widening.

Glatt watched the man’s expression: the dimples in his cheeks, the light freckles that scattered across his grey skin, the way his eyes lit up and closed with excitement as he shook his hand with exaggerated force. He sighed and sent a quiet thank you to the universe for sending him his own guardian angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR TO GOD I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT GAY BUT THE SUBTEXT SURE IS THERE HUH???
> 
> anyways thanks for reading this sack of shit! thanks to my TWO WHOLE BETA READERS on this one of whom knows nothing about DSMP. prime bless them. I'll probably write more anon stuff for this fandom just cause. i really like writing these characters! it defo wont all be romantic cause ya boy is a sucker for the SBI FD but. fiancetwt my beloved...
> 
> and if stuff gets a good response maybe I'll add my twitter and tumblr somewhere. who knows.
> 
> anyways! thanks for reading! happy valentines day!


End file.
